So far, many technologies that support going-out of visually handicapped people have been proposed. Examples of these technologies are cameras that capture surrounding environments of users who are walking and sticks having sensors that detect obstacles in front of the users (see paragraph [0225], FIG. 15, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-70514). In the stick as the related art, as means that informs the user of the surrounding situation, a vibrator that vibrates according to an output signal of a sensor is used.